Aceptalo, Potter
by Pink-Skull-28
Summary: Harry es un reconocido y prestigioso relaciones publicas y Draco necesita contratar al mejor en ese campo para expandir sus empresas, ¿cómo convencerá al moreno para que trabaje para él? DRARRY-Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todos los días anunciando que era hora de levantarse y empezar la mañana. Aún medio tapado por las mantas, estiró su brazo para apagar el "aparato del demonio" como él le decía. Apenas pudo dormir anoche y no creía tener fuerzas para prepararse e ir a trabajar.

Se sentía bastante mal por lo sucedido anoche, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba engañándolo?. Por lo que había visto y escuchado anoche, al menos dos meses, aunque sospechaba que eran más, a pesar de lo que aquel chico le dijera. "Idiota", se reprendió mentalmente, lo debería haber supuesto, tantas llamadas sospechosas, mensajes de texto al móvil cada dos por tres y salidas casi constantes de negocios tendrían que haberle puesto sobre aviso, pero él prefirió confiar y creer lo que sus instintos le decían. Por desgracia la realidad lo golpeó la noche pasada y tuvo ante sus ojos lo que no quiso ver durante todo ese tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a recordarlo todo de nuevo.

_**Flash Back**_

Ese día había salido antes del trabajo, así que se dirigió a casa, se baño y arregló y salió rumbo a la empresa donde trabajaba, de la cual, su pareja era el dueño. Quería darle una sorpresa e invitarlo a cenar. Eran muy pocas las veces que se veían, incluso en el trabajo, por culpa de los continuos viajes de negocios del hombre y quería disfrutar al máximo los escasos días que podían estar juntos.

Decidió ir por el ascensor privado de la empresa. Este se detenía justo enfrente de la puerta del despacho de su pareja, por lo que casi nadie (excepto tal vez la secretaria de jefatura) podría verlo llegar.

Cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a esta, empezó a girar el picaporte para abrirla. Ya tenía preparada su mejor sonrisa cuando ésta se quedó a medio a medio camino tras ver lo que se estaba desarrollando sobre el escritorio.

Su pareja estaba sobre uno de los nuevos becarios besándose como sino hubiese mañana y tocando todo lo que podía abarcar.

-¿Steve...?-dijo con voz entrecortada.

El hombre en cuestión se congeló al oír aquella voz y lentamente giró su cabeza hasta posar su mirada en el chico que se encontraba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?-balbuceó, pero no se separó del otro chico.

-¿Que qué hago aquí?, ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar eso?-su furia iba creciendo por minutos e instintivamente había agarrado su varita, la cual estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- La pregunta es, ¿Qué coño significa esto Steve?, ¿Desde cuándo me la estas jugando?.

-No es lo que crees, cielo, te lo puedo explicar.

-¿Explicar?, esto ya es el colmo Steve, ¿Qué quieres explicarme?, ¿Acaso me vas a decir que él te obligó?- le dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al chico que aún se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-Claro que no lo obligué, quién te crees que eres para decir algo así. Es el quien me busca, que te quede claro.-dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado.

-¿Siempre?, ¿Cómo que siempre?, ¿Desde cuándo se acuestan?- exigió mirando a su aún pareja.

-Sólo han sido un par de veces, de verdad cariño, esto no tiene importancia, es sólo un desliz, a quien quiero es a ti.

-¿Así que sólo soy un desliz?- dijo el chico mirando con indignación a Steve- ¿Te llamas Harry, no?, pues que sepas que no han sido un par de veces, nos acostamos desde hace dos meses.

-¿Dos meses?- miró a Steve con los ojos como platos- ¿Me has estado engañando durante dos meses?.

-Harry, mi vida...- intentó acercarse, pero Harry se alejó.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar señor Thompson, que tenga una buena tarde.

Salió todo lo rápido que pudo de allí y llegó hasta el ascensor donde empezó a picar el botón desesperado, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entró rápidamente y marcó el botón de "bajo". Antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo, Steve metió las manos entre ellas y las abrió lo suficiente como para poder entrar.

Harry retrocedió hasta el fondo, intentando alejarse de él todo lo que podía, pero Steve se fue acercando.

-Harry, por favor, déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado.

-No teme acerques Steve, no quiero que me expliques nada, ya vi suficiente.

-No es lo que piensas- intentó coger la cara de Harry entre sus manos, pero el moreno se alejó de él- ese chico me engatusó y antes de darme cuenta ya lo tenía pegado a mi.

-Oh claro, pero tu no te veías muy incómodo con esa situación por lo que pude ver.

-Tienes que creerme- al intentar acercarse de nuevo, Harry se alejó todo lo que pudo hasta quedar justo al lado de las puertas dobles del ascensor- ese chico no significa nada para mi, es a ti a quien quiero.

-No me mientas, si tanto me querías eso nunca habría pasado.

-Harry, por favor...- antes de acabar la frase, el moreno lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No Steve, se acabó, seguiré trabajando aquí porque tengo que cumplir con mi contrato, pero no me vuelvas a buscar, tu y yo hemos terminado.

Antes de que su ahora ex-amante pudiese replicar algo, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida, queriendo borrar de su cabeza la imagen de ambos hombres sobre el escritorio.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se secó un par de lágrimas traicioneras y se levantó para darse una ducha. Necesitaba estar despejado para poder afrontar lo que vendría en el trabajo.

Tras arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina para intentar comer algo, pero era imposible, nada le pasaba por a garganta, así que se conformó con tres sorbos de su café y cogió su maletín para empezar su día.

Bajó hasta la cochera y se montó en su Audi negro. Esa era una de las coas que más amaba del mundo muggle, los coches. Condujo medio distraído hasta que empezó se empezó a perfilar el edificio donde trabajaba. En ese momento los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él, pero se dijo a sí mismo que podía con eso, así que sin más, entró en el parking y aparcó en la plaza reservada para él. Era un auténtico privilegio ser jefe de relaciones públicas e internacionales, siempre tenía asegurado un aparcamiento y le daba la oportunidad de viajar a países que jamás pensó que conocería.

Por suerte para él, su día transcurrió sin sobresaltos y, aunque su jefe intentó hablar con él en un par de ocasiones, consiguió evitarlo, aunque pensaba que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

Llegó a casa y tras quitarse la ropa, se dio un baño para intentar destensar los músculos. Cuando ya tuvo puesto el pijama, se dijo que lo mejor era comer algo antes de ir a la cama. Intentó cenar algo, ya que tampoco había podido almorzar, pero fue imposible. Así que, resignado, se dirigió a la cama. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a darles la noticia a sus amigos. Seguramente Hermione se apiadaría de él, dándole su apoyo, pero estaba seguro que Ron lo miraría con cara de "te lo dije". Ni él ni Steve se había llevado bien desde que se conocieron. Pensando que lo mejor sería darles la noticia cuando antes para evitar que se enterasen por terceras personas, se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! espero que los que leeis esta historia os este gustando. Se que el principio los capitulos son cortos, pero poco a poco se iran a alargando, puesto que antes he querido definir la situacion de cada personaje.

Sin mas, disfruten de la lectura!^^

Había estado revisando esos informes durante toda la mañana. Querían expandir sus negocios en el mundo muggle, a pesar de sus ideales no eran tontos y sabían que ese mundo era una buena oportunidad para aumentar su ya abultada fortuna invirtiendo en algunas de las empresas de nueva expansión que llenaban actualmente el mercado financiero y que dejaban bastantes buenos beneficios.

Concretamente en la empresa en la que estaban interesados tenía muy buenas referencias y también invertían en el mundo mágico.

La única traba era que para poder asociarse necesitaban un relaciones públicas, más concretamente especializado en relaciones internacionales, puesto que su intención era expandir su negocio a países del extranjero, pero la mujer que hasta hace poco ocupaba ese puesto se encontraba ausente por baja maternal.

Mañana mismo tenían pensado visitar la empresa en la que querian invertir para comprobar qué tal les iba y observar la manera que tenían de trabajar, así también podrían buscar un perfil más adecuado a la hora de empezar con las entrevistas de trabajo para el puesto de relaciones públicas.

Un rato después, su padre entró a su despacho con su habitual porte aristocrático y su mirada de hielo. En la carpeta que llevaba se podían observar un número considerable de papeles, pero al observar la foto que sobresalia de uno de ellos cayó en la cuenta de que eran los primeros curriculums que iban llegando para acceder al puesto que ofertaban y todo eso a pesar de que le anuncio oficial se haría mañana. Ese tipo de noticias solía correr como la polvora entre el sector de los empresarios.

-Buenos días, hijo.

-Bueno días, padre, ¿No me digas que ya han empezado a llegar curriculums?

Su padre hizo una mueca de desaprobación y tomó asiento frente a él de forma elegante mientras le pasaba la carpeta.

-No se como aún no se han enterado que en nuestras empresas no toleramos estas faltas, son unos descarados. Es algo inaudito que estén llegando cuando todavía no hemos hecho el asunto público ni oficial, ¿Piensan que enviándolos antes tendrán alguna oportunidad?- dijo Lucius con su habitual forma fría de arrastrar las palabras.

-Eso creo, aunque no se si los revisaré todos, de aquí a mañana nos podemos juntar con un montón considerable y perderíamos demasiado tiempo.

-Ni hablar Draco, revisarás todos y cada uno de los que lleguen, ¿Qué pasaría si por no revisarlos debidamente terminamos contratando a un inútil?. No pienso perder mi dinero tontamente por tu vagancia.

Fulminó a su padre con la mirada, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que eso les tomaría semanas y necesitaban ocupar ese puesto cuanto antes?. Se les estaba presentando una muy buena oportunidad con aquella empresa y podrían arruinarlo por perder demasiado tiempo.

-Padre, no podemos perder ese acuerdo y si lo que quieres es contratar al mejor déjame decirte que no podrás, son demasiados curriculums como para encontrar alguno que se salga de la media con el tiempo que tan ajustado que tenemos.

-En eso llevas razón, pero ahí no encontraras al mejor, ya que éste está trabajando para la competencia.

Levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando y miró a su padre preguntándole mudamente que qué demonios estaba diciendo. El hombre sonrió orgulloso u altivo al ver que su hijo no contaba con esa información.

-¿De quién estas hablando, padre?

-Remus me lo dijo, ¿No has hablado con él?

-¿Remus?, ¿y qué se supone que iba a contarme?

-Que precisamente el mejor relaciones relaciones públicas de la ciudad es su endomoniado chico de oro- dijo con desdén.

El cerebro de Draco empezó a trabajar para averiguar de quién le estaba hablando su padre. No tardó mucho para que en su cabeza se formara el nombre de la persona que estaban buscando. Miró a su padre con cara de asombro e incertidumbre y vio que este le sonreía con superioridad.

-¿Potter...?, ¿Me estás diciendo que el mejor relaciones públicas de Londres es el mismísimo San Potter?.

-Así es Draco, y si queremos lo mejor tenemos que hacer lo que sea para contratarlo.

¿Acaso su padre se había vuelto loco?, ¿De verdad quería contratar a Harry Potter, su némesis en el colegio?. Al ver la mirada decidida de Lucius se percató de que realmente le estaba hablando en serio.

-Si no te escucho no te creo. ¿Puedes decirme cómo piensas convencer a Potter para que trabaje con nosotros?.

-Fácil, hijo. Solo tenemos que comentarle la idea a Remus y él hará el resto, ya lo verás.

-Vaya, como todo un Malfoy, vas a utilizar la inocencia de tu esposo para nuestro beneficio.

-Quien no arriesga no gana, así que te sugiero que hables tu también con él, seguro que a ti te hará más caso, sabes que te adora.

Diciendo esto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse se giró para mirar a su hijo y hacerle la última advertencia.

-Quiero a Potter en la empresa la semana que viene, y me traen sin cuidado el resto de candidatos aunque quiero que les mandes a todos y cada uno de ellos una carta lamentando que no han sido seleccionados. Te lo advierto Draco, una semana, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero quiero a Potter.

Sin más salió del despacho con su andar pausado y estirado, dejando a un Draco totalmente asombrado, quien se preguntaba una y otra vez como iba a hacer para cumplir la orden de su padre si ni él ni Potter se habían visto en años y se odiaban mutuamente.

Cuando salió de su estupor se puso manos a la obra y llamó a la única persona que seguramente, consiguiera ayudarlo a cumplir ese estúpido capricho de su padre. Cuando contestaron desde el otro lado de la linea decidió que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Remus, soy Draco, necesito hablar contigo. Mañana pasaré por la mansión a primera hora...

**Nota autora:** no queria irme sin agradecer a **gata89** su comentario ^^ si os gusta, sino, si pensais que se puede mejorar, lo que sea! decidmelo, sus comentarios se agradecen bastante y son mi inspiracion ^^

Besos, PS


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Siento la demora, pero tengo ya los examenes de la universidad y ocupan casi todo mi tiempo. Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap. Disfrutenlo ^^

**Capitulo 3**

Iba a explotar. Llevaba toda la mañana acumulando cosas y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a su cupo y no podría más.

En las escasas cuatro horas que llevaba trabajando había esquivado seis veces a Steve.

La primera, fue cuando llegó al parking y se lo encontró esperando en la plaza contigua a la suya. Intentó ignorarlo y subir por el ascensor, pero su ex lo alcanzó antes de que éste alcanzara la planta en la que se encontraban y lo atosigó una y otra vez para que lo escuchara. Cuando el ascensor llegó, lo empujó y entró lo más rápido posible para evitar que lo siguiera. En esa ocasión había conseguido librarse.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue cuando se acercó a la máquina de café. Pensaba que lo había estado espiando porque ni siquiera lo vio venir. Posó una mano en la cintura del moreno y se acercó para hablarle al oído. Por suerte, la máquina ya había expedido su café, por lo que se dio la vuelta y "accidentalmente", lo volcó sobre su jefe. Cuando éste empezó a gritar por la quemazón, él se fue todo lo silenciosamente que pudo a su oficina.

La tercera vez fue en el segundo piso, cuando bajó para hablar con los abogados de la empresa sobre uno de los negocios en el extranjero.

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, las trabó con las manos y entró. Esa escena le recordó terriblemente a la vivida en la tarde que lo dejaron, así que, sin importarle que hubiese personas mirando, llamó al botón de emergencia para que las puertas se abrieran y se fue. A la vuelta se aseguró de subir por las escaleras para evitar que lo viese.

La cuarta fue algo surrealista, ya que fue él quien subió a su despacho, puesto que necesitaba su firma para realizar unas transacciones. Por suerte estaba reunido con un par de socios, por lo que no pudo hablar con él, aunque las miradas insistentes que le lanzaba decían todo lo contrario.

La quinta ocurrió en la cafetería. No tuvo más remedio que bajar porque uno de los accionistas había pedido una manzanilla y en ese momento su secretaria se encontraba haciéndole unos recados, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que bajar él. Mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran, vio por el rabillo del ojo como su ex se acercaba, pero había demasiada gente y no quería formar un escándalo, así que aguantó estoicamente todas y cada una de sus palabras sin responder a nada y en cuanto le sirvieron salió de allí. En esa ocasión no lo siguió, tal vez porque el hecho de perseguir a un empleado le podría causar una mala imagen.

Y la última vez había ocurrido hacía escasos minutos, cuando lo mandó llamar por un asunto urgente. Se consoló al saber que no era al único que había llamado, por lo que no estarían solos. Cuando ya estaban todos los jefes de sección reunidos, les comunicó que esa misma tarde llegarían unos empresarios bastante influyentes que deseaban conocer la empresa porque tenían intenciones de invertir en ella.

Mala fue su suerte cuando al terminar la reunión, le pidió que se quedara unos minutos para hablar de trabajo. Le dio muy mala espina, pero por desgracia no podía mandarlo a la mierda, puesto que aún se encontraban algunos de los jefes de sección en ese momento y no estaría bien visto para ninguno de los dos una pelea de esa magnitud, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse.

Intentó poner una máscara de indiferencia para dejarle claro que no le interesaba nada que viniese de él, pero lo que le comunicó lo dejó bastante impresionado, aunque no se le notara.

-Harry, como sabes esta tarde vendrán nuevos inversores y hay que darles una buena impresión- al ver que el moreno seguía sin prestarle atención, continuó- Por lo visto quieren arriesgar en nuevos mercados y esta sería una gran oportunidad para hacernos promoción- nada, el moreno estaba impasible- Lo malo de todo esto es que necesitan contratar a un relaciones públicas, ya que en este momento carecen de uno- al ver que aún no era escuchado, tiró de sus últimas cartas- Lo que quiero pedirte es que por mucha oferta que te hagan, no te vayas de aquí, a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros eres un excelente profesional y me gustaría contar contigo por mucho tiempo.

Como a pesar de todo le seguía ignorando, le permitió marcharse sin saber que realmente aquel discurso había causado impresión en Harry. Pensó que tal vez esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para salir de allí y no tener que ver más a su ex.

Por suerte el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y pudo tener una charla distendida con sus compañeros sin el agobio de cruzarse con su ex.

La charla se centró principalmente en quienes serían esos empresarios interesados en la empresa y cuanto capital pensaban invertir.

-Por lo que tengo entendido son personas con bastante éxito en cuanto a negocios- dijo una de sus compañeras del personal jurídico, Annie.

-Lo raro de todo es que no han querido que se filtre quienes son. Al parecer quieren darnos una sorpresa- dijo su colega de sección Jhon, con quien tuvo una "relación" en el pasado.

-Quizás no haya transcendido eso por seguridad- dijo Harry.

-Es posible, estas clases de empresarios son bastante raros- dijo Annie.

-Bueno, el caso es que no solo buscan invertir. He oído que necesitan contratar un relaciones públicas y según dicen quieren al mejor- dijo Jhon mirando a Harry con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Te suena a alguien que pueda tener esa característica, Harry?.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo contestar porque se les había pasado la hora de la comida y tenían que prepararse para recibir a los futuros inversores.

Se decidió que la recepción de bienvenida se daría en la puerta principal, con todos lo jefes de sección presentes.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso porque, si lo que se decía era cierto, tal vez esa misma tarde podía recibir una oferta bastante tentadora, lo que significaba no tener que verle más la cara a su ex y al amante de este. Sentiría mucho el tener que separarse de sus compañeros, con algunos incluso, había llegado a forjar una buena amistad, pero todos los que lo conocían, sabían que tarde o temprano la situación entre él y su ex se haría insostenible, así que lo mejor era intentar poner distancia entre ambos y si la solución era marcharse de allí, lo haría.

Dejo de divagar cuando una elegante limusina negra se detuvo en la entrada. Vio al chófer bajar y acercarse a la puerta trasera para abrirla y permitir que su ocupante saliera.

Creyó que iba ahogarse con su propia saliva cuando vio que de la limusina salió nada más y nada menos que el aristocrático Lucius Malfoy con su habitual aire de superioridad. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que veía, cuando justo al mismo tiempo, se bajaba del otro lado otro hombre más o menos de su misma estatura, cuerpo musculoso, ojos grises, pelo rubio platino perfectamente peinado y cara de porcelana: Draco Malfoy estaba en su empresa.

Padre e hijo traspasaron las puertas principales y Steve se adelantó presuroso para recibirlos y darles la bienvenida.

-Señores Malfoy, es un placer tenerlos en mi empresa.

Mientras los dos empresarios se estrechaban la mano, las miradas de Harry y Draco se conectaron y el rubio sonrió maliciosamente. Harry tragó saliva pensando que su ex le había abierto las puertas de sus empresas al mismísimo infierno.

Nota autora: agardezco a todos lo que leeis el fic, a los que lo habeis puesto en alertas para saber cuando actualizo y quienes lo han agregado a favoritos ^^ y por su puesto a AnataYume, n-darcy y sakuraloki por tomarse un momentito de su tiempo y dejarme tan lindos comentarios ^^

Nos vemos pronto y recuerden que sus reviews son la inspiracion de todos los que escribimos fics ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la demora, pero los examenes me llamaban XD, a partir de aqui actualizare mucho mas seguido, disfruten del capitulo ^^

**Capítulo 4**

Ya hacía casi dos semanas que no pasaba por la Mansión Malfoy debido a su nuevo negocio y estaba seguro que Remus le armaría una buena bronca por ello. Le tenía un cariño muy especial al castaño y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando sus padre se divorciaron, se sintió muy solo y vulnerable y en aquellos entonces su humor se volvió más negro. Fue una época muy dura para él y se sentía excluido de la vida de sus padres, puesto que cada uno se metió en su mundo sin recordar que tenían un hijo. Tampoco lo consultaron la decisión del divorcio, únicamente cuando este estuvo firmado, su padre se lo comunicó como el que hablaba del tiempo. Unos meses después de eso, su padre llegó un día diciéndole que tenía pareja y que esperaba de él que se comportara con educación delante del susodicho. Montó en cólera y le retiró la palabra por dos meses, para él era indignante que al poco tiempo de dejar a su madre estuviese ya con otro. Fue justamente la pareja de su padre quien consiguió un acercamiento entre padre e hijo.

Al poco de volver de las vacaciones de navidad, el castaño se apareció en Hogwarts y pidió hablar con él. Aunque al principio se mostró seco y malhumorado, la dulzura y la amabilidad de Remus consiguieron que poco a poco cediera. Cuando el castaño le mostró sus intenciones tanto con su padre como con él, tuvo que admitir que le gustaba el castaño y que podía llegar a tenerle un gran cariño.

El tiempo fue pasando para ellos y al final tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer reconociendo que Remus era lo mejor que le había pasado a su padre, puesto que éste jamas se había mostrado tan feliz como cuando estaba con él y también admitió que el castaño había conseguido que lo quisiera tanto como a un segundo padre.

Una vez que ambos se casaron y Remus se trasladó a la Mansión, dejó traslucir la debilidad que sentía para con Draco, tanto así, que le consentía todos sus caprichos, por muy raros o estramboticos que pudieran parecer. Lucius solía reprocharle que lo mimaba demasiado, pero a Draco no le importaba lo que su padre tuviese que decir al respecto, ya que no pensaba renunciar al amor que Remus le brindaba sin reservas.

Consiguió apartar esa línea de pensamientos cuando vio a Remus plantado en la entrada del comedor con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una clara pose de enfado. No se libraría del regaño, eso era más que seguro.

-¿No te da vergüenza no aparecer por aquí en casi dos semanas?. Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti y me angustia no tener noticias tuyas.

-Lo siento Remus- intentó poner su mejor cara de pena-, pero he estado muy ocupado. Supongo que padre te lo habrá comentado.

-Pues si, lo ha hecho, pero te recuerdo que tu y to apenas coincidimos y encima de todo te pierdes los fines de semana- aflojó un poco el gesto- No me sirve que Lucius me diga que estas bien, quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale- le sonrió y extendió sus brazos abiertos hacia a él- Anda ven aquí y dame un abrazo, jovencito.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces para acortar los pasos que los separaban y estrecharlo contra él con todo el cariño que sentía por él. Cerró los ojos y aspiro su aroma. Le encantaba ese olor a flores frescas que siempre desprendía, era muy relajante. Antes de separarse del todo, Remus besó su mejilla y asió su brazo para dirigirlo hacia el comedor. Cuando ya ambos estaban acomodados y comían lo que los elfos habían servido, Remus se aventuró a preguntarle el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno, Draco ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?

Antes de contestar, pensó bien como abordar el tema. Aunque él era el ojito derecho del castaño. Tampoco debía olvidar que sentía un gran cariño por Potter e insultarlo o hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar hacia el moreno no sería nada bueno, puesto que un Remus enfadado no era algo para tomarlo a la ligera, solía ponerse bastante protector cuando atacaban a algunos de sus "cachorros".

Pero aunque un Remus cabreado le asustaba bastante, no pensaba enfrentarse a la furia de su padre, con todos esos trucos de ex mortífago bajo la manga, ni hablar, tendría que usar su inteligencia para sonsacarle al castaño lo que le interesaba. Lo mejor sería sacar el tema como algo casual, tampoco iba a parecer desesperado por saber hasta que punto podía meter a Potter entre sus filas. La dignidad Malfoy ante todo.

-Supongo que padre te habrá informado de nuestro reciente interés por invertir en Marshall´s Corporation- el castaño asintió, así que se animó a continuar- Pues bien, esta misma tarde iremos a ver que tal son las instalaciones y observar al personal que trabaja allí para hacernos una idea de como trabajan. Tenemos intención de invertir una buena suma, ya que esta empresa también posee negocios en el extranjero y sería un puente perfecto para abrir mercado al exterior.

-Ya veo-el castaño frunció el ceño tensando al rubio, eso no era buena señal- Pero creo recordar que necesitáis contratar a un relaciones públicas para llevar a cabo ese proyecto, ¿no?.

-Recuerdas bien- estaba jodido, el castaño seguramente ya sabría por donde iban los tiros, pero no perdía nada con arriesgar- ¿Por casualidad tu no conocerás a alguien que encaje bien en ese puesto, Remus?.

Intentó sonar todo lo inocente que pudo, pero observó como el castaño se llevaba la taza a los labios mirando a un punto indeterminado del comedor, reflexionando. A lo mejor no había sido tan discreto como pensaba y se le había visto el plumero desde el principio, pero tenía la esperanza de que Remus hubiese captado sus intenciones y le ayudara con ello.

Cuando Remus bajó la taza y lo miró, contuvo la respiración en espera a lo que tuviera que decirle, sin embargo centró su mirada en los pastelitos paseando la mano por encima de la bandeja indeciso.

-Queréis al mejor en ese campo, ¿cierto?-aún estaba concentrado en la bandeja y no lo miró.

-Cierto- empezó a ponerse nervioso y traspirar, algo indigno de un Malfoy, según su padre- He estado revisando los informes de varios candidatos, pero ninguno es lo que estamos buscando y ya conoces a padre, no va a descansar hasta que consiga al mejor y al precio que sea.

-En resumidas cuentas- al fin dejó los pasteles y lo miró- queréis a Harry, ¿no?.

Por las pelotas de Merlín, no era bueno que Remus los conociera tanto, al menos en ocasiones como aquella. No había podido sonar todo lo casual que deseaba porque el castaño ya sabía a lo que iba.

-Veras, Remus- carraspeó- Hemos estado revisando la trayectoria de Potter y nos ha dejado gratamente sorprendidos, por eso...

-Estáis locos, ¿no?- lo interrumpió el castaño totalmente sorprendido- Nunca os habéis llevado bien- se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo- Merlín, Draco, en la escuela buscabais cualquier excusa para maldeciros, ¿Crees que podréis estar juntos en la misma habitación sin levantar las varitas el uno contra el otro?.

Bueno, en parte llevaba razón, pero joder, ya no eran unos críos que buscaban la mejor manera de humillar al otro, se suponía que eran dos personas adultas y maduras, centradas en sus carreras profesionales y si él era capaz de hacer de tripas corazón en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar a Potter por el bien de los negocios, supuso que el moreno podría hacer lo mismo con él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Mira, Remus, ya se que teníamos algunas pequeñas diferencias- al ver la ceja enarcada del otro se apresuró a corregirlo- Vale, teníamos enormes diferencias, pero Merlín, de eso hace ya años, somos adultos y podremos llevarlo como tal.

Vio la duda en el rostro de Remus y se preocupó. Sabía que era algo complicado de creer, jamas tuvieron buenos gestos y palabras para con el otro, pero él estaba dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra y haría lo que fuera para convencerlos a ambos de que aquello era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado al moreno, si aceptaba, claro esta. No pensaba enfrentarse a la furia de su padre.

-No se, Draco- suspiró apartándose el flequillo de la cara-aún no termino de ver bien todo esto.

-Venga, Remus- le cogió las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo- Sabes que sería una gran oportunidad, no sólo para nosotros, sino también para Potter. No te pido que le hables maravillas de nosotros, pero si que lo convenzas de la estupenda oportunidad que supondría económicamente y a nivel de prestigio asociarse con nosotros. Tu quieres lo mejor para él, ¿verdad?, ¿y qué mejor que trabaje en una de las empresas más fructíferas del Reino Unido?.

Observó como se mordía el labio inferior y desviaba la mirada. Esa era la señal de que pronto iba a ceder, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y el resto sería pan comido.

-Esta bien, Draco- cedió finalmente- me lo voy a pensar y te contesto mañana.

Asintió mientras sonreía. Ese "me lo pensaré" era prácticamente una afirmación viniendo del castaño, solo tenía que esperar a que él solo se diese cuenta cuenta y lo llamara. Su padre había tenido razón, Remus no era capaz de negarle nada.

Más tarde, en su oficina, revisó el informe que había mandado a realizar al investigados para conocer más del historial de Potter. Sonrió malicioso al pensar que muy pronto lo tendría allí y todo gracias a Remus. El moreno era incapaz de negarse a lo que Remus le pedía, siempre cedía para complacerlo.

Cuando finalmente en la tarde llegaron a la empresa del tal Steve, Draco buscó a Potter por toda le entrada mientras los dos empresarios se saludaban. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando lo encontró y vio como el moreno palidecía ante él. ¡Oh, si!, iba a ser extremadamente divertido convencerlo.

NA: espero que les haya gustado y se que muchos seguiran pensando que son capitulos cortos, no se preocupen, se iran alarganado a medida que avance la historia.

Muchas gracias a los que se toman un minuto y me dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap. ^^. Gracias a los que se toman un tiempo y me dejan reviews y los que ponen este humilde historia en sus favoritos. Aun ando un poco perdida con el funcionamiento de la pagina, asi que pdo disculpas si no contesto los reviews o si tardo en subir los caps ^^

Disfruten de la lectura!

**Capitulo 5**

Los empleados de Marshall´s Corporetion estaban convencidos de que en cualquier momento, las paredes del edificio se les caerían encima. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de los Malfoy y ya se podía observar a un malhumorado Harry Potter dando vueltas de aquí para allá con un gesto de fastidio permanente.

Y no era para menos, según el moreno, puesto que el afamado y atractivo, según los rumores que había escuchado de los empleados, Draco-soy-un-capullo-cerebral-Malfoy no había parado de atosigarlo desde su llegada.

Al principio se había tomado sus pullas con diplomacia, ignorándolas y centrándose exclusivamente en el aspecto profesional de las reuniones, pero cuatro días con lo mismo era superior a su paciencia y a la de cualquiera. Lo que no sabía, es que Malfoy disfrutaba observando cada una de sus reacciones cuando tenían ese tipo de "conversaciones". Potter no era santo de su devoción, pero eso no significaba que estuviese ciego y no apreciara el enorme cambio para bien de su físico. Había pasado de ser bajito y esmirriado a un atractivo hombre de veinticinco años, alto y con un cuerpo bien definido que arrancaba suspiros y miradas a su paso. No tenía solo el deleite de ver como algunas de sus provocaciones surtían efecto, sino de recrearse la vista con semejante cuerpo. Más de una vez había dejado volar demasiado su imaginación y había soñado despierto como acorralaba a Potter contra el escritorio, lo besaba y acariciaba por todas partes arrancándole la ropa para finalmente, follárselo apasionadamente sobre la carisima alfombra de su oficina. Cuando eso pasaba tenía que ir urgentemente al baño para ponerle remedio a su adolorida entrepierna y casualmente, era el nombre del moreno el que gritaba tras el orgasmo.

Aquel día, sin saber muy bien como se había enterado, Harry tuvo que aguantar los ingeniosos comentarios del rubio acerca de su relación y ruptura con Steve. Al parecer, su ex no había tardado en abrir la boca para intentar marcar territorio a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, pero Malfoy no era hijo del que fue en su tiempo la mano derecha de Voldemort en vano y pronto le sonsacó todo lo que necesitaba saber para mortificar al moreno, y hasta el momento lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ese era el motivo por el que los empleados trataban de no cruzar su camino con Harry. Era conocido el terrible mal humor que se gastaba y nadie quería ser el blanco de él. Por otro lado, el moreno sentía unas enormes ganas de maldecir a Malfoy, incluso más que cuando estaban en el colegio, ¿quién puñetas se creía que era para opinar sobre su vida privada?, y lo peor de todo es que había sido tan estúpido que había caído en su juego, ¿pero cómo no saltar a sus provocaciones con esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que lo hacía?.

Lo odiaba como nunca, pero al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que por una vez el rubio había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que Harry llevaba razón cuando le rebatió una de sus locas estrategias comerciales que le habrían llevado al fracaso absoluto. Nadie iba a quitarle la satisfacción de haber visto el gesto de ira reprimida que se había dibujado en su estirada cara aristocrática cuando esbozó una sonrisa burlona al saberse ganador. Que se jodiera, al menos en ese momento estaban a mano.

A media tarde recibió un recado de su secretaria avisándole de que Malfoy lo requería en su oficina, ¿es que ese rubio oxigenado no había tenido suficiente?. Decidió presentarse tarde, solo para cabrearlo más y reírse un rato del gesto de fastidio que estaba seguro, tendría al verlo llegar tan tranquilo.

Casi treinta minutos más tarde, entró en la oficina y se sentó a esperar a que Malfoy terminase de ordenar unos papeles que parecían importantes. Cuando finalmente lo miró, supo que había conseguido su objetivo.

-Creí haberle dicho a tu secretaria que te quería aquí de inmediato- se notaba en su voz que estaba cabreado- no cuando tu quisieras.

-Tenía trabajo que hacer, Malfoy- sonrió internamente al ver como el rubio apretaba los labios- es la manera que tengo de ganarme la vida y no puedo estar desatendiéndolo cada vez que a ti se te antoje verme.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Potter?

-¿Yo?- abrió los ojos con asombro fingido- no insinúo nada Malfoy, tal vez eres tu quien saca cosas de donde no las hay.

El rubio crispó sus manos sobre la carpeta que sujetaba para intentar controlarse, pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme hacerlo viendo la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Harry.

-Te he llamado para hablar de negocios Potter, ¿de acuerdo?.

-La última vez también me llamaste para hablar de negocios- Draco respiró hondo varias veces para no contestar, el moreno estaba agotando su escasa paciencia- y de lo que menos hablamos fue de eso, ¿quieres que te crea que esta vez si va a ser para eso?.

-Tu ganas, Potter- odiaba esa extraña costumbre que estaba adquiriendo últimamente de dar al moreno la razón- así que una vez aclarado ese punto, me gustaría que dejásemos nuestras peleas de adolescentes aparte y nos centráramos en el motivo de esta reunión.

-Te escucho entonces.

El moreno se acomodó de una forma tan relajada y sexy que Draco tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no babear delante de él y dejarle claro a su entrepierna que en aquella ocasión no podía complacerla como le gustaría. Carraspeó para aclarar su cabeza de ese tipo de pensamientos y centrarse.

-Supongo que estarás al tanto que como nuevo inversor en esta empresa, yo y mi padre tenemos los informes de todos los altos cargos de la misma- cuando recibió el asentimiento del moreno siguió- Te dije en su momento que fuera aparte de nuestras diferencias, eres un excelente profesional con una trayectoria envidiable- recibió una inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento-por eso mismo, mi padre y yo hemos coincidido en que serías una excelente incorporación en nuestras empresas.

-¿Estás haciéndome una oferta de trabajo?

-Estoy ofreciéndote más que eso- al ver la duda en la cara del moreno, prosiguió para explicarlo mejor- Como sabes Malfoy´s Corp. tiene sedes y empresas en más de cincuenta países-el moreno asintió comprendiendo- por lo que tenemos grandes ofertas y beneficios. Nosotros te ofrecemos gestionar, no solo las transacciones en la central de aquí de Londres, sino las de los cincuenta países restantes.

El asombro no tardó en reflejarse en el rostro de Harry ante la oferta. Aquello era mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, pero el tiempo le ayudó a comprender que los Malfoy no ofrecían nada sin obtener algún pago por ello.

-Es una oferta impresionante Malfoy, la mejor que me han ofrecido en todos mis años como profesional, pero he pasado siete años de colegio contigo como para no saber que me pedirás algo a cambio de esta estupenda oportunidad, así que dime que quieres.

-Chico listo- se levantó de su sillón y se acercó al moreno- mi padre esta deseando tenerte entre sus filas y yo también para ser francos, no solo porque eres el mejor en tu puesto, sino porque serías, junto a mi, la mejor y más poderosa imagen que podríamos ofrecerle al mundo empresarial.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?.

-Hablo de ti y de mi, Potter- apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la silla en la que se sentaba Harry y dejó sus rostros a escasos centímetros- mi única condición sería que, ante el mundo, te hicieses pasar por mi pareja.

Los ojos y la boca de Harry se abrieron de forma desmesurada al escuchar aquello y casi se le olvidó como se hablaba para poder contestarle.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Malfoy?, ¿Tu y yo?- apartó de un empujón al rubio y se levantó enseguida para poner distancia entre ellos, la cercanía con Malfoy lo estaba asfixiando- estas loco, me oyes, rematadamente loco si piensas que voy a aceptar semejante oferta.

-Vamos, Potter- para ser sinceros, aquello le estaba divirtiendo más de lo que pensó- no me negarás que el pequeño sacrificio que te pido es ínfimo comparado con lo que puedes llegar a ganar.

Harry abrió la boca varias veces para responder, pero al no encontrar argumentos que fuesen lo bastante hirientes, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de traspasar la puerta se volvió de nuevo:

-Nunca Malfoy, jamás me veras a tu lado como pareja, aunque sea una farsa.

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo y dejando a un sonriente Malfoy en su interior. Tal vez su padre no aprobase la curiosa manera que había ingeniado para atraer a Potter, pero se juró que de alguna manera, conseguiría su objetivo o dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

El moreno en cambio, siguió su camino hacia su oficina, donde tras recoger sus cosas, se desapareció. Cabreado era poco decir para describir como se sentía en esos momentos. Malfoy era estúpido. No, Malfoy era estúpido y gilipollas si pensaba que iba a aceptar su oferta. No pensaba rebajarse a su nivel por mucho dinero que eso supusiera, su dignidad estaba ante todo.

Tras darse una relajante decidió dirigirse directamente a la cama para poder olvidar por unas horas el horrible día que Malfoy le había hecho pasar. A partir del día siguiente pensaba ignorar a Malfoy, ese pijo de mierda no iba a burlarse de él de ninguna manera.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar ^^, espero que disfruten del capi, nos leemos abajo!

**Capitulo 6**

Aquella noche llegó algo más tarde de lo normal a casa. Todavía estaba nítida en su cabeza la imagen ofendida de Potter por proponer tal locura. En realidad lo había soltado sin pensar, pero cuanto más analizaba la situación, ,más convencido estaba de que podría sacarle mucho más beneficio de lo que en un principio podía parecer.

Con Potter a su lado, no solo se aseguraba una buena horda de nuevos inversores ávidos por pertenecer a las mismas filas que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, sino que le sería mucho más fácil seducirlo para llevárselo a la cama, porque se convenció de que tenía la obligación de satisfacer a su caprichosa entrepierna, la cual por lo que parecía, había puesto sus miras en el ojiverde, ¿y quién era él para negar algo a una parte tan importante de su cuerpo?. Iba a hacer que Potter gritara su nombre hasta quedarse afónico.

Decidió darse una ducha relajante y comer algo ligero antes de llamar a su padre por la red flu para explicarle cual era su plan y pedir consejo. Estaba convencido que Remus pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás y solo pidió que el castaño no se retractara de ayudarle, su apoyo era crucial si quería que todo saliese bien.

Treinta minutos más tarde, se encontraba arrodillado frente a la chimenea esperando a que su padre apareciera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy apareció por el otro lado y saludó a su hijo con su habitual pose de indiferente educación. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a los pocos alardes afectivos de su padre, por lo que no le dio importancia y tras saludarle, comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado en su oficina.

Esperó unos minutos tras contar su historia para que su padre asimilase lo que acababa de escuchar, pero con lo que ninguno contó fue con un sobre protector castaño que había escuchado todo.

-¿Que has hecho qué, Draco?- empujó ligeramente a Lucius para hacerse hueco en la chimenea- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza para pedirle semejante estupidez?

Mierda, y él que pensó que Remus no se lo tomaría tan a la tremenda. Tendría que hacer acopio de todo su poder de convencimiento Malfoy sobre el castaño para que lo ayudase con Potter.

-No es para tanto, Remus- el ceño fruncido del castaño lo hizo recapacitar- bueno, tal vez es una idea un poco loca, pero te aseguro que saldrá bien y será beneficioso para todos.

-Eso es jugar con Harry- aquello iba a resultar difícil- ¿Qué pretendes montando toda esa farsa?, supongamos que Harry acepta, ¿hasta cuándo estaréis montando este numerito?, porque me imagino que nos será para toda la vida.

Maldita lógica aplastante de Remus, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tener razón?. Él solo pretendía seguir con eso hasta meter a Potter en su cama, pero eso era información que Remus no debía saber por su propio bien.

-Bueno, en principio no lo tengo muy claro, supongo que ya se verá.

-En vista de que ninguno de los dos es capaz de llegar a la conclusión más lógica para este caso, me veo en la necesidad de intervenir para que vuestros cerebros no se lastimen- ambos miraron a Lucius con sendas caras de enfado pero no se atrevieron a replicar- Draco, insiste en que si acepta, será lo mejor para ambos y cuando finalmente acepte- Remus bufó de manera despectiva, pero Lucius no se amilanó- redacta un contrato donde aparezcan los términos del cuerdo, pero sobre todo, una clausula donde especifique que el contrato solo se romperá cuando Potter decida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, padre?.

-Es increíble que seas hijo mio- la cara de indignación de Draco fue realmente plausible- otorga todo el poder de vuestro acuerdo a Potter, de esa manera no se sentirá presionado y le dará más confianza y seguridad de no ser manipulado.

Aunque la idea de su padre era realmente buena, no le hacía gracia que Potter tuviese todo el control, las posibilidades de poder follárselo algún día disminuían peligrosamente, pero si querían tenerlo trabajando en sus empresas, no le quedaba más remedio que ceder.

-De acuerdo padre, pasado mañana citaré a Potter en mi oficina y le propondré el nuevo trato- vio la sonrisa satisfecha de su padre y el gesto de indecisión en Remus- no te preocupes por nada Remus, no diré ni haré nada indebido, pero eso si, tendrás que ayudarnos para que acepte, me lo prometiste.

-¿Cuándo hice yo tal cosa?.

-No dijiste exactamente eso, pero aceptaste ayudarme- necesitaba su apoyo y si tenía que manipularlo, lo haría- habla con él Remus, por favor. Asegúrale que vamos a respetar sus condiciones y que to no haré nada para fastidiarlo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba recostado en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja satisfecho del resultado final de su plan: tenía a Remus de su parte y una magnífica oferta que ofrecer a Potter. Las cosas no podían salir mal, ¿no?.

Se levantó más tranquilo y despejado aquella mañana, al menos aquel día no tenía que trabajar y podía relajarse. Pensó en llamar a Ron y Hermione para ir a visitarlos y de paso llevarle un regalo que compró en su última visita a Nueva York a su pequeña ahijada: esa niña se había convertido en su debilidad. Estaba preparándose para entrar al baño, cuando su móvil sonó. Sonrió ampliamente al ver el nombre de Remus en la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar.

-Buenos días Remus, ¿Qué tal estas?.

-Muy bien Harry, gracias por preguntar, ¿te pillo en mal momento?.

-No, en absoluto, acabo de levantarme, ¿Qué querías?.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos dentro de un par de horas, necesito comentarte algo- a la porra su idea de visitar a sus amigos- ¿Crees que sería posible o ya tenías planes?.

-Tenía pensado ir a visitar a Ron y Hermione, pero puedo esperar a esta tarde, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?.

-¿Qué tal en tu departamento?- mierda, eso suponía que tendría que limpiar antes de la llegada del castaño- así tendremos más privacidad, además, hace tiempo que no voy a visitarte.

-Estupendo Remus, dentro de dos horas nos vemos aquí, hasta luego.

Transcurrido ese tiempo, Harry abrió la red flu para la llegada de Remus y mientras llegaba, decidió disponer la mesa para almorzar. A la vuelta del comedor, vio como cambiaba el color de las llamas e instantes después, el castaño salía de la chimenea con su sonrisa de amabilidad que siempre le brindaba.

-Hola Harry- se acercó para abrazar al moreno- te veo bien.

-Hola Remus, gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.

-Tengo una buena vida- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- no me puedo quejar.

-Y yo me alegro de que sea así- señaló el comedor con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron allí- pero cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

-No sé si te gustará el motivo de mi visita- esperó a que Harry terminase de servir la comida para hablar- es sobre la oferta que te ha propuesto Draco.

Vaya, las noticias volaban en esa familia. Tal vez Remus había querido verlo para saber su opinión sobre el tema y brindarle su apoyo al estar en contra del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?.

-Me gustaría saber qué opinas de ello.

-Pues si te soy sincero, creo que tu hijastro está perdiendo la cabeza- tragó el trozo de carne que masticaba y dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla- aún me parece inimaginable lo que me propuso.

-Pues sinceramente Harry, yo no lo veo tan descabellado.

-¿Cómo dices?- pensó que era una broma del castaño, pero se impresionó más al ver que lo decía en serio- por Merlín, Remus, ¿de verdad piensas que es buena idea?, ¿quieres dejar que Malfoy me pasee como si fuese un florero?.

-No serías un florero Harry, deja de ser tan dramático- se amilanó un poco al ver la cara de enfado del moreno- piensa un poco: si Draco te ha propuesto que ginjas ser su pareja, tu podrías exigirle lo que quieras a cambio.

Caviló un poco aquella propuesta, pero aún no estaba convencido, todo era demasiado descabellado.

-¿Y qué crees tu que podría exigirle aparte de que se tire desde el Big Ben?.

-Fácil- al parecer Remus decidió obviar aquel comentario del moreno- aparte de un buen aumento de sueldo, exígele ser tu quien decida hasta donde quieres llegar.

No sonaba mal, pero conocía a Malfoy y no creía que todo fuese tan fácil y mucho menos que el rubio cediera a todo lo que él quisiera.

-¿Y si no está de acuerdo con lo que le pida?, ¿crees que aceptará sin protestas que le diga que no?.

-Te aseguro que él es el más interesado en que esto salga adelante, no te negará nada por muy descabellado que parezca- levitó los platos sucios a la cocina mientras el moreno servía el té- ¿Qué me dices, Harry?, ¿Aceptarás?.

-No lo se Remus, aún tengo que pensarlo mejor.

El castaño no insistió y prefirieron cambiar de tema, pero cuando se quedó solo, empezó a analizar bien la situación. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se le cruzó la loca idea de aceptar solo para mortificar a Malfoy pidiéndole lo impensable. Ni con todo el oro del mundo podían pagarle tener que soportar al rubio de aquella manera .

**Nota Autora: **antes de irme, agradecer a todos los que os tamais la molestia de dedicarme unas palabras en vuestros reviews y los que me agregais a vuestros favoritos ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!1


	7. Chapter 7

Holasss! aqui de nuevo con un nuevo cap ^^ espero que los disfruten XD

Agradezco a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios y me añaden a sus favoritos, me da un subidon de energia tremendo cada vez que los veo ^^

No los entretengo más, a leer!

**Capitulo 7**

Convencer a Potter de su buena voluntad en aquella proposición que debía exponer, no resultaría nada fácil si éste no cesaba en sus intentos de esquivarlo cada vez que lo citaba en su despacho o se escabullía cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos de la empresa. Era increíble que el moreno tuviese miedo a encontrarlo y aceptar su oferta cuando en el pasado se había enfrentado en un duelo a muerte con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y encima había salido victorioso del encuentro, pero parecía que así era, o sino no conseguiría dar explicación a su comportamiento, el cual llegaba a ser hasta paranoico.

Su secretaría estaba agotada de las tantas veces que la había mandado a bajar al despacho de Potter y regresaba con la misma frase cada vez que regresaba: "se encuentra ocupado con algunas gestiones importantes". ¿Qué tantas gestiones debía realizar ese día que no era posible dedicarle unos minutos para hablar de negocios?.

No pensaba esperar toda la mañana en su despacho a que Potter se dignara a aparecer, con lo cual, tras la hora del almuerzo, bajaría a su despacho y lo acorralaría para que no tuviese oportunidad de escabullirse. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, volvió a su trabajo.

Las horas pasaban casi sin percatarse de ello y tuvo la sensación de que le habían echado un hechizo temporal al reloj para que los minutos pasasen más rápido de lo habitual. Entró en el ascensor privado que se encontraba en cada planta a disposición de los jefes de sección y marcó el tercer piso, donde Potter se ubicaba.

Se miró un momento en el espejo que se encontraba allí y se atusó un poco el pelo, para él su imagen era algo primordial a la hora de los negocios. Sonrió a su propio reflejo, quitándose una mota de polvo inexistente de su hombro y volteó justo a tiempo en que se abrían las puertas, listo para encarar el asunto que lo había llevado allí.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, muchas cabezas giraban a su paso o se asomaban por las puertas entreabiertas de los distintos cubículos, queriendo cerciorarse de que realmente su atractivo nuevo jefe había pasado por allí.

Draco era consciente de las miradas de admiración y lujuria que recibía allí donde iba y se sentía orgulloso de ello. A la hora de encontrar a buen candidato para calentar su cama, aquello le servía de mucho, solo debía tantear el terreno, elegir a quien más le gustaba, decirle tres frases tontas y caían como moscas. Le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Llegó frente a la puerta que portaba una plaquita con la inscripción "Jefe de Sección" y llamó un par de veces con los nudillos para anunciar su llegada. Le extrañó que ninguna voz lo invitase a pasar, por lo que volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez más fuerte y más toques seguidos y esperó de nuevo. Harto de no recibir contestación abrió abruptamente la puerta y lo que vio allí lo cabreó aún más: Potter estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando papeles tan tranquilamente, como si en ningún momento hubiese escuchado sus golpes en la puerta.

Decidió que lo mejor era pasar ese hecho por alto y, tras cerrar la puerta para evitar curiosos, se sentó elegantemente en una de las sillas vacías situadas en el otro extremo del escritorio, esperando a que el moreno le prestase atención.

Finalmente, éste entendió a lo que Draco iba, por lo que dejó a un lado los papeles que revisaba y levantó la vista para encarar al rubio, pensando que lo mejor para ambos sería acabar con toda esa situación de una vez por todas.

-Buenas tardes, Malfoy, ¿Deseas algo?.

Draco alzó una ceja pensando que el moreno debía tener mucha cara dura para preguntar aquello.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si que deseo algo- dijo Draco, usando aquel tono frío y despectivo que empleaba cuando estaba realmente cabreado-deseo saber por qué cojones no has acudido todas las veces que te he llamado a mi despacho y por qué te escabullías por los pasillos cuando me veías.

La sonrisa burlona que se formó en el rostro del moreno le produjo sensaciones contradictorias; por un lado deseaba acercarse a él y besarlo con pasión hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero por otra le entraban unas ganas terribles de quitarle esa sonrisa a base de puñetazos.

-Sinceramente, no se de qué me hablas, he estado muy ocupado durante toda la mañana revisando cuentas y contratos, no te creas tan importante Malfoy- el moreno dejó a un lado los papeles que revisaba y miró directamente a Draco- pero ya que estas aquí, podrías decirme eso tan importante que necesitas comunicarme en lugar de estar quejándote.

Los puños de Draco se crisparon sobre los brazaletes de la silla en un vano intento de controlar las crecientes ganas de partir la cara a Potter, pero se obligó a serenarse y continuar.

-Quería hablar contigo de la oferta que te propuse hace poco y de los acuerdos que podría establecer si aceptas- dijo Draco- ¿Has pensado ya si vas a aceptar o no?.

-Lo he estado pensando si- la sonrisa burlona desapareció para dar lugar a un gesto de desconfianza- he hablado con otras personas para saber qué opinaban respecto al acuerdo- "otras personas mis cojones, has hablado con Remus", pensó el rubio, sin embargo procuró que ese pensamiento no saliese de su boca, Harry continuó hablando- y antes de decidir nada me gustaría escuchar cuales son los términos que piensas establecer respecto a éste.

Bueno, aquello sonaba realmente bien teniendo en cuenta cómo salió despavorido de su despacho cuando se lo propuso. Se enderezó en la silla para adoptar una pose más seria y clavó su mirada en la de Potter. La intensidad de aquellos ojos esmeralda lo hicieron estremecerse, aunque no lo dejase notar.

-De acuerdo Potter, éstas son las condiciones: fijaremos el acuerdo inicialmente para un año, en el cual, deberás representar tu papel como mi pareja, eso significa que vendrás conmigo a actos públicos con mis socios y te comportarás de manera educada y amorosa frente a ellos para que todo sea más convincente, incluso sería apropiado que fingiéramos también frente a los empleados de la empresa para hacerlo más creíble. Pero- levantó la mano antes de que Potter lo interrumpiese, seguramente para protestar por los términos que Draco relataba- incluiré una clausula otorgándote el poder de concluir el contrato incluso antes del año, por lo que no estarías completamente atado a él. Eso si, si decides aceptar exigiré lealtad en todos los sentidos y eso incluye escarcéos amorosos a mis espaldas, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Aceptas o no?.

Le encantaba observar al moreno, su rostro era tan expresivo que ya sabía de antemano lo que pensaba contestar sin siquiera haberlo dicho. En aquel momento su gesto le indicaba que faltaba muy poco para escuchar el ansiado "acepto" que, estaba seguro, saldría de sus labios.

-¿De verdad podré rescindir el contrato cuando yo quiera?, ¿Sin trampas?.

-Te doy mi palabra de mago que no hay ninguna doble intención y que respetaré tu decisión en todo momento- dijo Draco.

Observó como finalmente las facciones del moreno se relajaban y suspiraba audiblemente en un gesto de derrota.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, acepto- la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del rubio no se hizo esperar- pero antes de empezar con todo esto quiero ver el contrato y revisarlo, pero sobre todo, no pienso emprezar nada hasta no haberlo firmado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, llamaré a mi abogado para que empiece a redactarlo y tenerlo listo hoy mismo sobre mi mesa. Por mi parte no hay más que decir, así que con tu permiso, vuelvo a mi oficina- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de traspasarla, se giró de nuevo hacia Potter- Te espero esta noche en mi casa para cenar. Es bueno que nos vayamos conociendo para representar mejor la farsa, además de que tendrás el contrato listo para firmar. Te enviaré una nota con la hora y mi dirección junto con mi secretaria. Que pases buena tarde, Potter.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa entre maliciosa y satisfecha apareciera en sus labios de camino al ascensor. Era una suerte que el moreno hubiese aceptado tan rápido y con tan pocas reservas. De ahí a tenerlo en su cama pasaría poco tiempo, él se encargaría de que así fuese.

Llegó a su despacho más animado y con unas ganas tremendas de comunicarle a su padre su triunfo, por lo que tras echar un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta y uno silenciador, se dirigió a la chimenea, arrojó polvos flu y esperó a que su padre atendiese a su llamado tras gritar la dirección.

El aristocrático rostro de Lucius apareció al otro lado inmediatamente, disimulando muy bien su impaciencia por saber que tal le había ido a Draco con el moreno.

-Buenos días, padre, ¿estás ocupado?.

-No Draco, estaba esperando tu llamada, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?.

Draco sonrió burlonamente al comprobar hasta que grado su padre estaba impaciente por recibir noticias. Ni tan siquiera se percató de su falta de protocolo al no responder al saludo de su hijo.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos, en cuanto le he hablado de los términos que acordamos ayer, ha aceptado sin problemas.

-Excelente, Draco- la cabeza de Lucius giró por unos segundos hacia atrás, pero de inmediato volvió a prestarle atención- ¿Cuándo firmará el contrato?.

-Esta misma noche, lo he invitado a cenar en mi apartamento para hablar con más tranquilidad, tendré listo el contrato para que lo firme hoy y empezar mañana con nuestro trato.

-Me alegra oír tan buenas noticias, mañana me cuantas todos los pormenores de tu cita con Potter, ahora debo dejarte, tengo que atender algunos asuntos urgentes.

-De acuerdo padre, nos veremos mañana, dale saludos a Remus de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Draco.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al mini bar para servirse un vaso de whisky de fuego y mientras lo degustaba, pensó que había sido fácil convencer a Potter y que su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él por haber cumplido el objetivo de reclutar a Potter para sus empresas. Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y marcó en su móvil el numero de su abogado, quería dejar cerrado el contrato cuanto antes.

-¿Robbins?, soy Draco Malfoy, me gustaría que nos viésemos dentro de una hora en mi despacho de Marshall´s Corporation, necesito que me hagas un trabajo urgente, ¿Crees que podrías?.

Colgó el teléfono satisfecho de sí mismo por su ingeniosa hazaña y volvió a su trabajo hasta la llegada de su abogado. Lo que no sabía, es que cierto moreno había llamado a Remus desde su despacho en el momento justo que él hablaba con su padre por la chimenea para contarle su decisión y pensar bien cuales serían sus próximos pasos en la cena de aquella misma noche para tener al rubio en un tiempo muy cercano comiendo de su mano.


End file.
